Fuck Me, I'm Irish
by Darugeon
Summary: Celebrating Saint Patrick's Day with sexual cheers. (Contain's intense, rough gangbanging between a dog, wolf, fox, lion, polar bear, dragon, tiger, and lizard; M/M/F, M/M/M/F, M/F)


Roxanne yawned as she woke up from her sleep, hopping out of bed and giving a few stretches to get ready for the day. She looked outside at the rising sun and smiled, licking her lips. She was rather excited for today as this wouldn't be your average day. It was Saint Patrick's Day, the day of green, celebration (mostly for the Irish and such) and beer. Probably some other reasons, but those aren't important at the moment. Roxxie smiled as she stripped out of her night gown, leaving herself completely nude. Walking into the bathroom, she ran some hot water in the shower and hopped it, letting out a blissful sigh.

"Today's gonna be a great one~" She spoke to herself as she began to lather soap over herself. "I've always enjoyed this holiday the most, it's a time where the guys are at their most vulnerable for me to swoop them up and have a little holiday 'fun' of my own." She murrled lustfully, already feeling the day affect her, her vaginal lips swollen and dripping honey down her inner thighs. She squealed with excitement, quickly finishing up her shower and drying herself off, wrapping the towel around her waist and heading on back to her room. She stopped in front of her bed stand and looked at herself in the mirror. Smirking, she pulled out a special kit marked "St. Patty's Day set" and unlocked the small suitcase. Opening it up, she revealed the contents inside, a sea green skirt with bright green matching bra, panties, and blouse. There was also some mint green hair dye and a scruntchy the same bright green as her clothes along with lipstick and mascara. "Yep… today's gonna be great~"

Several minutes passed before the door shot open and Roxxie came walking out in her outfit, her large breasts—one would assume an F-cup give or take—stretching the blouse and bra, threatening to tear right through them, her thick thighs keeping the blouse up high, practically revealing her panties to anyone to stare, not to mention the panties themselves, barely able to contain her gifted ass—a large, supple ass, one that near no male to could resist the urge to fuck upon first sight. Roxxie chuckled; she was one very attractive female, and she didn't need a mirror to know that she was. She looked herself over the best she could, her huge tits hiding near everything below her. She pushed them aside to look over her body, covered with green clothes that she doubt she'd be wearing by the time she returned home. She looked around the small town she had recently moved to. It wasn't really much of a town as compared to a village of sorts. The population was around 100 or so, most of them males, full grown adults and some teens. Not many children were around since the few females that did live there weren't exactly sex lovers of kind or up for having more kids, if having had any kids before period. Roxxie was different, much, much different. She LOVED sex. She couldn't go a day without it; she ached and craved it. Every day, she'd have at least one male rutting her in her own bed for a good one night stand, and maybe a little extra the following morning.

However, Roxxie, too, didn't want children as they would only slow her down and cause her to have to settle in and stop all of the sex to take care of them and whatnot. She detested the thought and thus ensured that any sex she had wasn't during her "time of the year". She thought of just seeing a doctor about making her sterile and whatnot, but she did think of someday settling down with a family when her intense sexual drive finally calmed and she was about to think about something that wasn't a guy's genitals. Walking down the road, Roxanne couldn't help but strut and smirk, making a scene as she already had the eyes of many men staring her down, canines, felines, scalies, all kinds of furry males wanting a piece of her. There wasn't a male in this entire village she hadn't slept with yet, but not one male ever grew tired of her and her body. Roxxie chuckled to herself, looking back at all of the males. Surprisingly, all of them had dyed their fur and scales in different shades of green.

"Looks like I'm not the only one in the spirit of the holiday~" She said as she turned to face them all, seven different males staring at her, surrounding and gazing at her sexual beauty. "You boys look like you could use a little of this~ Why don'tcha all meet me at the pub later and we can get a little wild and tipsy~" She licked her lips and chuckled, walking out of the circle of men with a seductive wink. Today was already getting better and better, and it had only just begun.

Roxxie stepped into the pub about an hour later, and the same seven males from before were already there and waiting, seven erections twitching for her to gaze upon, not to mention the owner himself, a well toned polar bear, had joined in with his own throbbing malehood. "You boys have been waiting this long for me, huh~? Well I'm here and I'm more than ready for the games to begin." She winked and murred at each of them, the eight men licking their lips as Roxxie shut the door behind her and removing her blouse, tossing it to the side. Her plump nipples had torn holes into her bra and were protruding out of them, her huge tits revealing much more than cleavage to the boys. They all growled and whistled at the sight, their dicks throbbing in approval. Roxanne chuckled and walked up to the males, stopping in front of a green furred tiger and a lizard before dropping down onto her knees, their shafts throbbing in her face.

"Don't keep your fans waiting, Roxxie, give 'em some lovin'~" The lizard spoke up with a chuckle, petting her as she gazed up at him with a lustful stare. She wasted not a second in giving him what he wanted and began to stroke the base of his thickness with one hand, the other grabbing hold of the tiger's meat and pumping both of them firmly. Both males purred in response to her actions as she began to stroke and suck at them, nibbling and swirling her tongue around the head of the lizard's dick before pulling off and switching over to the tiger's meat, lapping at the underside of his tip before engulfing the first three inches, bobbing her head and slurping all over him. The other six men gathered around her and began to stroke their cocks in her face, the female moaning at the many different scents of musk coming from their shafts and flooding her senses. Roxxie's cunt was dripping wet by now, coating her inner thighs with honey and dripping onto the ground below, puddling between her legs as she sucked off the two males in front of her, occasionally pressing their dicks together and taking both heads in, nibbling and suckling gingerly at them.

"Fuuuck, you're a damn good pro at this, girl~" The tiger spoke with a lusty growl, giving a light thrust into the female's maw. Roxanne purred around his dick, sending a current of vibrations into it from tip down to his base, sending him into a shivering frenzy. "Heheh… backing up my words, eh~?" He chuckled and purred, petting her and smiling. "Well, keep it up, you're doing a mighty fine job with my dick, babe." Roxxie blushed as she deepthroated him as a reward for his praise, earning a grunt and a loud moan from the tiger, her throat convulsing on his shaft and tongue lashing all around it, lapping and sucking it dry before pulling off with a smooch to the tip.

"Heheh, there's plenty more where that came from. Boys~" She looked around her before raising her ass high for the rest of the men. The canine was first to act, mounting Roxxie and grinding his doggy meat over her soaked folds. He won a faint murrl from the slutty fem as she ground herself back against him, her swollen lips hungry for dick. She swirled her tongue around the lizard's sensitive tip, gaining a few moans from him before engulfing him and bobbing along every inch, leaving trails of precum and saliva lubricating his dick, only to go back down and slurp it clean, repeating this process while pumping the tiger's slick meat with her hand. Grunts and groans sounded all over her from the three males she tended to, the remaining five still stroking their own pre dripping dicks, making sure every drop of preseed gets onto her body, namely her face and into her hair. They were going to mark her and make sure she knew who she belonged to.

"Heheh, that's one soaked pussy you've got there~ You haven't been fingering yourself before ya got here, have ya?" The mutt teased as he prodded her pussy lips with his thick, red shaft. Roxxie shook and panted heavily, grinding herself back against him harder, trying to get him inside of her. Her tongue lashed at the tip of the lizard's meat before she pulled off and gazed back at him with a smirk and nodded, growling lustfully at him before going back to the boys up front, pressing the tiger and lizard's shafts together and taking both into her maw as far as she can get them, her maw stuffed with dick and precum, sucking and nibbling all about, tongue working every nook and cranny of both dicks.

"Hnnngh! F-Fuck yeah… work those cocks, slut~" The tiger spoke up, gently stroking her head and occasionally giving it light tugs, eyes closed as he sighed in true bliss. Roxxie lapped faster and faster at the cocks in her mouth, bobbing her head and occasionally giving them gently love bites. Neither males could take much more of this treatment as they began to carefully hump her maw in and out, one going into her throat, the other coming out and vice versa until both sank into her mouth with loud grunts, keeping her down on their dicks and sending ribbon after gooey, sticky ribbon of cream flooding her mouth. Roxxie released a moan as she swallowed down their cum, every drop of it at that, letting it all slowly slide down her throat to savor their tastes. Just as they started cumming, the dog behind her took that as his sign to keep the pleasure going and slammed all 8 inches of his vein throbbing flesh into her boiling hot snatch, both howling at the pleasure they felt. His dick twitched hard inside of her tunnel, much hotter and wetter than any of them are used to. He grunted, spanking her huge, juicy ass, clutching and squeezing those supple cheeks as he began pistoning in and out of her vaginal canal, pounding away, loud, wet slaps sounding with every thrust. Roxanne howled around the two dicks in her mouth as she was given a run for her money by the dog behind her, her ass and huge tits jiggling with every thrust, breasts leaking milk from the vaginal stimulation alone. The mutt looked over to the fox beside him and, with a nod, he pulled out of her pussy, his soaked dick then plunging into her tailhole, filling her ass with cock now. Roxxie gasped and growled lustfully, pulling off of the tiger and lizard and glancing back at the mutt with a purr. "You sly bastard, you~"

"Heh, just doing my job to make our bitch happy~" He replied and licked her lips. The fox, meanwhile, slipped under her, chuckling faintly as he then grabbed her large tits and squeezed them together, winning a surprised yelp and moan from the slut on top of him. His own dick was prodding at her soaking wet lips now, clutching and fondling her breasts while he latched onto both huge nipples and began to suck at them hard, milking both of her large tits, massaging and squishing them around to stimulate them and provide him with as much milk as he can get from the fem. Roxxie purred and panted as she was taken from both lower holes, the dog rutting her pussy wild and the fox slipping into her vaginal tunnel slowly to tease her further. She panted heavily, tongue hanging from her open muzzle, just to be silenced with the wolf's meat next. She glanced up at the green furred animal and he chuckled at her, petting her and guiding her down onto his own 9 incher. She accepted every inch with a purr to follow up, her tongue reaching pass the base of his dick to tease his thick gems and the huge load stored inside. He grunted in ecstasy, feeling his entire shaft in her warm, wet muzzle and his tongue lashing at his balls to boot.

"Damn, you really are one hell of a pro at sucking cock~" He chuckled between purrs, eyes closing as he let her do her job on him. Meanwhile, the fox and the hound weren't holding up at all on her, both plunging into her and pulling out at the same time, their hips a near blur, giving her a true rush of sex, screams and moans sounding out from her, echoing through the dim lit pub, the smell of sex, musk, and beer filling the air around all of them. By now, Roxxie had lost all of her senses to anything but the need and desire for cock. Her vaginal walls clamped tight on the fox's dick and milk rushed nonstop into his mouth, sweet nectar drooling all over the pre shooting cock inside of her and down onto his balls and thighs, continuing its puddling on the ground below. The mutt was busy with his own work, Roxxie's anal depths firmly lubricated with thick amounts of precum with copious streams still drooling into her from his wet, rock solid meat. She shook against them, eyes rolling to the back of her head, unable to believe just how lucky and happy of a slut she is to have a whole harem of males claiming her body, loving her body the way she loves it.

She shook against the three boys fucking her; she could feel her climax beginning to approach, her first of many, and it was coming quick. She panted, bounced, ground into them, slurped and sucked the wolf's dick, bobbing her head fast, pulling off and kissing down the sides to suckle and nibble at the base itself, suckle his balls while stroking his cock, letting it rest on her head, and repeating. Her walls clamped and convulsed wildly around both dicks in her ass and pussy, a clear sign to them that she would be cumming soon, and cumming hard. Very hard at that.

They picked up the pace and started rutting her wildly, losing rhythm and going all out on her, just fucking her however hard and fast they could. Roxxie moaned and howled as they went at her, her body being rocked by their thrusts into her, her ass cheeks jiggling hypnotically, sweat trickling down her body. She could feel both of their knots slapping against her entrances, as well as the wolf's knot kissing at her lips as she deepthroated him. He grunted in ecstasy, but dared not make her take his knot into her mouth for two reasons—others were waiting for their turns, and he didn't want to risk hurting her jaws taking such a huge knot. Instead, he cupped her cheeks so as to allow her to lap and lick all over his knot with much more ease while 9 inches of wolf cock filled her muzzle, her big brown nose buried in his crotch fur. She purred as she licked at his big, bulby knot, suckling around the dick in her maw as well. She could feel all three of them about to release just as badly as she was about to, and she knew that this was going to go out with a big bang. She panted heavily, the males grunting and moaning, their cocks throbbing nonstop as they fucked her.

Soon enough, neither of the four could take it anymore and howls filled the air as they all came together, the two in her ass and pussy slamming all in but the knot, grinding and squirting huge streams of steamy cum into her holes, her pussy constricting wildly around the fox, her ass clamping rough on the dog, sweet honey gushing all over the fox's dick as she came hard onto him. The wolf grunted and held her down onto his dick, sending ropes of cum spraying down her throat, the rush of seed so quick that it started dripping and squirting out of her nose. She shook, eyes opened wide, moaning and tingling all over, the wolf clogging her nose, causing the cum to pile up before going back into her throat for her to swallow the rest of with the following torrents still filling her muzzle. Roxxie trembled against the boys as they filled her with the white, sticky fluid she loved so very much, that she almost literally lived off of—cum was both her beverage and meal. Aside from the occasional take out or glass of water, this was all she drank and ate.

Each of the three males pulled out and let a few ropes of cream cover her ass, cunt, and face, chuckling as they all sat her onto her belly and stepped back, leaving her panting and aching for the last three males wanting a piece of her body. The lion and dragon came up next and they were quick to get into position, helping her up onto all fours again as the dragon sat back against the counter with his dick inches from her tits. "The bra. Lose it~" He spoke, his voice deep yet soft and soothing in a way. Roxxie was quick to oblige and she did as told, undoing her bra strap and letting it fall to the ground, revealing her massive breasts to the male. The dragon licked his lips and chuckled as he watched her slip his huge dick between her soft, fleshy tits and began to bounce and grind them against the male's erection. He let out a deep sight at their softness, squeezing and massaging his throbbing flesh, precum drooling in great amounts from the tip of his cock and coating Roxanne's breasts almost entirely, getting them well lubricated to increase the pleasure her tits dealt to his dick upon bouncing them up and down on it while she suckled and swirled her tongue around the head of his large meat, taking in a great amount of the pre that gushed from his dick. The lion went behind her to grind his shaft over her pussy and prod at her ass, teasing both holes, occasionally rubbing his tip on her folds then grinding it over her tailhole, wondering which hole her should fuck.  
"Heheh… which hole should I fuck~?" He chuckled and let the tip of his dick into her pussy before pulling out and doing the same to her ass. "Mmmn, both feel pretty damn good on my dick." He licked his lips and purred before he finally made his decision and plunged into her rump with a loud grunt. Roxxie's eyes widened and released a deep moan as her ass was filled with another huge, thick shaft. She clenched her anal walls around him, milking his meat while he started recklessly pounding away at her ass, squeezing her round, supple ass cheeks and spanking them while thrusting away at her rear end. The dragon let out a grunt as Roxxie took in a few more inches of his dick and slurped him hard while squeezing her large mounds on his dick harder, swirling and jiggling them on his dick. He panted heavily, watching her work on his massive meat, amazed she could get all 12 inches of dragon cock between her breasts and into her maw, but for a pro like her, it wasn't that big of a surprise.

"Damn, babe, you keep working my dick like that and not even I will last that long~" He teased between moans, watching her go wild all over him, swirling her tongue, dragging it up and down the underside, nibbling the head, and so on while bouncing, grinding, and massaging her luscious breasts on the lower half of his meat. The lion kept at his work as well, hammering into her ass, filling her with thick spurts of precum, grunting in pure ecstasy at the intense tightness milking his malehood. He bit his lip, throwing his head back and letting his instincts kick in, his thrusts growing harder, his hammering into her getting rougher, going wild on her backside nonstop, spanking her ass constantly, watching those cheeks jiggle and dance on his dick, clapping and bouncing as he wrecked her ass with his dick. Both dragon and lion were already nearing their limits, the stroking themselves from earlier starting to take effect alongside Roxxie's work and efforts on them. Roxxie took as much of the dragon's cock as she could until her lips met with her own breasts, blushing and purring on him deeply. He arched his back, howling out to her as he send ribbons of hot, gooey dragon cream spraying into her mouth and down her throat. She swallowed the first few strings of his delicious male milk before pulling off, letting the rest spray high into the air and shower all over her face, hair, and massive breasts, purring at the cum raining down on her from the dragon's dick. The lion howled and growled, claws sinking into her ass as he plunged in balls deep and emptied his own massive load into her rump, spurt after spurt flooding her ass, joining in the mutt's cum swimming around in her ass and clinging to her walls, filling her with even more lusty heat.

The boys sighed as they all moved away and gave her pats on the ass as they soon walked out of the pub, satisfied until the night came where she'd be all over their dicks once more. Roxanne purred and stood up slowly, looking up to see the polar bear, the pub owner, still rock hard. She had just noticed that she hadn't tended to him yet and, before she could get out a word, she found herself against the wall, legs lifted up from the ground, and his lips to hers in a lustful kiss, tongues dancing and swirling, pussy dripping with cum and honey, and his cock plunging right inside. She moaned into his mouth as they made out and fucked against the wall, the bear pumping, rutting her recklessly, thrust after thrust, filling her with precum upon every hilt inside of her. Her body would rock up and down the wall slightly as he fucked her raw, giving her a pussy pounding she'd never felt before in her life. He was rough, recklessly rough, going all out and not giving her a chance to catch her breath or anything, just taking it, loving it, screaming for more as they kissed and went at it. Already, Roxxie's pussy was squirting honey all over his dick with a third release building up after that one already, her eyes rolling back yet again, tongue still dancing with the polar bear's, swapping saliva and the left over cum from the dragon, purrs, growls, and moans emitting from both male and female. The polar bear held back not one bit as he fucked her so hard she thought the wall would give in from the rutting, not that either cared, they'd just keep fucking even if it did. Roxanne screamed, sending another wave of pussy juice gushing all over the dick plunging in and out of her, right into her womb with every thrust, filling her with precum, direct shots straight into her womb keeping her hot, horny, and aching for more. A fourth climax hit, fifth, sixth, cumming and cumming over and over, unable to stop as he struck her in all of the right spots. Her body went limp, weak against the wall, being pistoned into nonstop by a horny, pent up polar bear, and she loved every second of his fucking her. It took her a whole twelve orgasms before he hilted and exploded into her womb, gushes of cum, a pond's worth of cum flooding her womb, her senses, gushing out of her cunt all over their legs and the floor. She trembled and passed out entirely in his arms as he kept cumming inside of her, shaking, tingling and moaning as the pleasure was just too much for her. He pulled out of her and set her on one of the chairs were he let her rest for the time being, kissing her forehead with a smile. "Good girl… Happy Saint Patrick's Day…~" 


End file.
